As engagement with mobile devices (including hand-held devices, wearable devices, etc.) becomes more prolific, users are becoming more and more distracted and unaware of their surroundings. For example, it is not uncommon for users to walk while staring down at their smartphone, e.g., to view text and emails, engage with social media, play games, etc.
Unfortunately, such behaviors are not without peril. Users distracted by their devices can easily walk into objects, walk into dangerous areas such as busy streets, fail to see objects moving towards them, get lost, etc. As mobile devices (including wearable devices such as smart watches, smart clothing, etc.) continue to be used during everyday activities, such as walking, working, exercising, etc., an increased number of accidents are occurring.